What He Missed
by VFFW
Summary: I recently started watching the Walking Dead and binged watched up to season 5. That ridiculous storyline with Jessie, what I've seen and read, pissed me off. This is what I hope happened when the writers finally pulled Rick's head from up his ***. Personally, I think Daryl and Michonne would be a better pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't seen season six outside of some clips from YouTube and episode synopsis. I'm assuming that Negan kills no one and Carol is in Alexandria. I'm sure some of the characters actions/conversations are OOC, just a little.**

* * *

Carl got off the sofa to answer the door. It had been three days since Nagen was killed by Jesus and the RPG's that Abraham found. Everyone escaped as the Saviors scattered. Things were finally settling down. The heavy losses, Jessie, Sam, Ron and the other Alexandrians, weren't as fresh, but still lingered. The Wolves were gone and the Saviors unheard from.

He opened the door to see Spencer. "Spencer." Carl peered at the man. They hadn't really spoken since he killed his mother. "How are you?"

He grimaced then smiled. "Good, Carl. How are you?"

Michonne walked down the stairs when she heard Carl talking to someone. When she was near she saw that it was Spencer.

"Let him in, Carl," Michonne directed.

"Sorry," Carl stepped back and let Spencer in. They went into the living area, Michonne and Carl sitting on the sofa, Spencer in the chair near them.

"You doing okay?" Michonne looked at him. He smiled a little.

"Better. I just want to thank you and Carl for being with me when I...did that."

Carl and Michonne exchanged glances with each other but didn't respond right away.

"And I can see that what I just said is uncomfortable for you both," Spencer jumped in after a few minutes of silence.

"Not sure what to say," Michonne replied.

"It's hard. Doing that to a family member. A mom. It never goes away," Carl spoke up. Michonne put her hand on his knee and squeezed.

Spencer watched the interaction between them. He knew that Michonne was close with Rick and his family. He wasn't sure how close and until someone said something he was going to continue as planned.

"Michonne," Spencer looked at her. "I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me again?"

Carl tensed and glared at Spencer.

"No, Spencer." Michonne breathed out. "Thank you anyway," she softened her no.

Spencer let out a breath and got up. They escorted him to the door, Carl almost like a guard dog. Spencer smiled briefly.

"If you change your mind," he offered.

"She's good, Spencer," Carl told him as he held the door open. He looked at Carl then Michonne. Seems the time to become more involved with Michonne had passed. He knew he should have pressed her harder but he didn't want to mess up what they had. Michonne was beautiful, sexy, dangerous, funny, intelligent and he'd wanted her from the moment she stepped into the party. That dress had hugged her curves and he could still picture her dressed in tight pants, a vest carrying a sword. He'd been intrigued.

Spencer nodded to them both and left.

Carl looked at Michonne as they walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water before sitting down at the table.

"Was it serious? With him?" He asked.

Michonne pinned him with a glare. "No."

Carl nodded and finished his water. "Good." He put the glass on the table. "My dad loves you, Michonne. You love him. We love you. We don't want to lose you to some weak asshole like Spencer."

Michonne's mouth fell open in shock. She sat across from him at the table. "Carl, Spencer's not an asshole. And maybe not as weak as you think. You know what he's going through, will continue to go through, because of what he did. I'm with your father. No more dates with Spencer," she assured him.

"So you were dating? When did you even find time to do that? How do you date during an apocalypse?"

Seeing they were okay now Michonne laughed. "Go on, get out of here. Aren't you supposed to be helping your dad?"

Carl got up, laughing, and headed toward the stairs. "Yeah. But I may have to ask for dating advice," he shot her a cheeky look.

Michonne chuckled and turned to start lunch.

* * *

Rick could tell that Carl had something on his mind when he showed up to help reinforce the walls. They were putting more spikes up on the backside of the community. After a few hours Rick called for a break and headed over to talk to his son. They sat on the ground drinking water, Carl was staring off.

"You okay, Carl?" Rick broke the silence.

Carl snapped his attention to his dad. "Yeah, dad."

"You need to talk about somethin'?"

He scrunched up his face then stared at Rick.

"I...like Enid," Carl blurted out.

Rick sat back on his hands. He knew he didn't have to say that Carl and Enid were too young. This world changed that. Rick nodded his head for Carl to continue.

"I want to date her. How do you date during an apocalypse?"

Rick had no answer. Carl continued. "It's not like I can take her anywhere. The movies or school dances, you know?"

Rick nodded his head but didn't speak. "What did you and Jessie do?"

Rick tensed up. He and Jessie hadn't dated. He'd gone over to her house. He couldn't figure out why now. In hindsight the sex had just been a release, not a relationship. What he had with Michonne was a relationship.

Carl was staring at him, waiting. "Well, we didn't do anything. I just went to her house."

Carl's eye widened. "That's it?"

Rick squirmed. "That's it."

Carl shook his head. "I'll ask Michonne." He finished his water, got up and started back to work.

Rick didn't address the issue for the rest of the day until they were walking home.

"Why are you going to ask Michonne?" Rick wanted to know.

Carl stopped in the middle of the street. "She dated Spencer. Michonne wouldn't stand for some guy just coming over to her house," Carl stated with confidence and started walking again. Rick took a few minutes to digest what Carl told him. Michonne had dated Spencer. How had he missed that?

He caught up with his son. "How do you know?" Rick felt like he was back in high school.

"Spencer came over and asked her out to dinner. Again. She turned him down. We talked about it though, dad. She's not dating him anymore."

Rick was quiet for the rest of the trip home.

* * *

Carl smiled on the inside. His dad was quiet. It was petty of him to want his dad to squirm about another man being interested in Michonne now that they were together, but his dad should've woken up to the fact that Michonne should've been with him from the start and not Jessie. Carl understood that his dad hadn't been thinking straight. This place, when they first got here, reminded him of what he used to have. His dad must've thought so, too, but it wasn't real. Not really. And he did need the dating advice.

Enid wouldn't be like Jessie. She'd be more like Michonne. And he didn't want to stoop so low as to just go over to Glenn and Maggie's.

* * *

Judith was in her high chair at the table while the rest of them sat around. Michonne was mashing up some of the rice and beans she'd made for dinner. Rick just ate, not saying anything, which wasn't unusual, but something was off with him. Carl just glanced between the two of them.

Michonne put her hand on Rick's arm. "You okay?" She asked.

Rick looked up and smiled. "Yeah. Dinner's good."

Carl cringed on the inside.

Michonne pinned Rick to his chair with her intense gaze. He started sweating. What she saw must have been fine because she turned back to Judith and helped her with her dinner.

"Michonne," Carl took the bull by the horns.

"Yeah," she answered as she wiped Judith's face. Judith smiled up at her and laughed.

"I need that dating advice."

"Is this about Enid?"

Rick listened to the conversation. And felt more love for this incredible woman.

"Yeah. What did you and Spencer do? I asked my dad. He didn't do anything with Jessie. Just went to her house. I knew you wouldn't be like that. Enid's more like you. So," he ate more dinner, swallowed and looked at her. "What did you do?"

Michonne shot Carl a glare. "What your dad did or didn't do with Jessie, what I did or didn't do with Spencer isn't important. Everyone's different."

Carl thought about it. "You're right," he admitted.

Michonne smiled. "I know, Carl, this is hard. You didn't grow up like this so the usual rules from before don't apply anymore. Aside from video games what does Enid like to do?"

"She likes to read comics," he answered.

Michonne turned her attention back to Judith, feeding her some cornbread.

* * *

Michonne felt bad for Carl, straddling two different worlds. His comments about Jessie didn't bother her. She'd never looked at Rick as a man, a sexual being, until he put those mints in her hand and looked at her. She just saw her friend, a leader, someone who she'd always be with. He was a good father, willing to rip out a man's throat with his teeth to protect his son.

She looked at Rick for some help. He was staring at his plate with a look on his face. One she couldn't decipher. Was he embarrassed that Carl brought up Jessie because he didn't look heartbroken. Sad, not heartbroken. Not like he'd been when she first showed up at the prison and she'd found out that his wife had just died.

* * *

Inwardly Rick hoped that Michonne would answer the question. He wanted to know what they'd done. He didn't want her to answer the question. He didn't want to know if they'd had sex. That someone else had touched her before him. That she'd kissed someone else like she kissed him. Before he pulled his head out of his ass. Of course that didn't happen until Jessie died which made him feel more like an asshole.

"...kites. I like doing that. Maybe Enid would, too," Rick brought his attention back to the conversation.

Carl had a smile on his face. "Yeah, I'd like doing that."

Michonne smiled. "Good. I'll put it on the list."

"Thanks, Michonne." Carl stood up and grabbed his empty plate and walked over to the sink. "Dad? You done?"

Rick stared at his empty plate and passed it silently to his son. After he put the dishes in the sink he headed up to his room.

Rick sat back in his chair and watched his woman and his daughter. She took care of his kids like she gave birth to them. His imagination ran wild. He could see Michonne pregnant with their child. Their son or daughter looking like her. Being like her. Strong, smart, funny, caring.

"Come on, Jude," Michonne crooned to her. "Bath time."

Judith held her arms up while Rick moved the tray attached to the chair. He picked Judith up and kissed Michonne on the cheek. "I'll do it. You relax," he smiled at her, holding their daughter.

Michonne stared at him. "It's fine, Rick. I didn't do much today but teach a class and patrol for a little while. You and Carl were working hard on those spikes. You should relax. You were quiet at dinner."

Rick turned Judith over to Michonne, with a grimace. "Thanks. I think I'll get a shower." He handed their daughter to her mother, kissed her on the lips and headed up the stairs.

* * *

Michonne stared as Rick walked up the stairs. Something was wrong with him. She'd let him figure it out then talk with her about it. Judith started pulling on her locs to get her attention. Judith loved bath time. They had a nice conversation up the stairs to the middle bathroom.

* * *

Rick watched his wife, his woman, bathing their daughter in the tub. Judith was laughing and talking away, splashing. Michonne was laughing, answering her and soaping her up.

"See, Judy," Michonne held up a mirror showing Judith her white mohawk. Judith laughed and babbled more. Michonne rubbed noses with Judith who laughed louder.

"You, my dear, are prettier than any model. Yes, you are," Michonne held her back while she used a bowl to rinse her hair. Judith was babbling more.

"I think so, too. Yes, you're brother likes Enid. She seems like a nice girl."

Judy answered.

"Don't worry, Judebug, I won't let your dad kill the first boyfriend."

Rick laughed and broke into the conversation. He had put on some sweats from one of the houses, his hair was wet and no shirt. He knew Michonne liked him shirtless. "I don't know if you could talk me out of doing that," he said as he entered the bathroom and sat on the closed toilet seat.

Michonne continued to talk to Judith. "Yes, I could, Judy. I wouldn't kill him until he hurt you."

Rick started caressing her shoulder. She had the softest skin. He loved touching her. They sat like that for a while until Michonne announced bedtime. Judith was yawning. Rick got her out of the tub and started drying her. "I'll put her to bed," he took a diaper, kissing Michonne again, "if you want to go brush your teeth," he teased. Michonne gave him a fake hurt look then laughed

"You are a funny man, Grimes," she retorted playfully, swatting his ass she left.

* * *

Michonne stood in the shower feeling the days' events. Or lack thereof. She was happy she was going on that run tomorrow. She needed to get out for a bit. That ambush by Carl at dinner made her a little angry. He shouldn't have brought up what his dad had done with Jessie. It wasn't any of her business. Just like her fucking Spencer wasn't any of Rick's business. It's not like her sex life would have gotten them kicked out. Unlike Rick.

It worked out and she was sad that Jessie died. She wasn't sad about Ron. She was pissed at herself that she hadn't killed him sooner. Or turned him around before she stabbed him. Or put him on his ass before she cut his head off. Now she was really getting pissed. She turned the water off, opened the door, grabbed a towel and started drying off. She was brushing her teeth when Rick leaned against the doorframe to the bathroom.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"No," she spit out the toothpaste and took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Which one is it?"

"Both," she wiped her mouth and moved passed him to get to the bedroom. Rick caught her arm and she whirled around, pulling it out of his grip. He held his hand up.

Michonne walked up to him and put her head on his chest. He put his arms around her. "What's wrong?" he whispered in her hair.

"Nothing. Just thinking about what Carl said about dating," she stared into Rick's blue eyes. "He'll never be able to take Enid to the movies, to the mall. How do you date during the apocalypse when you're sixteen?"

Rick kissed her. "We'll help them figure it out, Michonne," he pulled away with a devilish gleam in his eyes. "Right now, I want to concentrate on you," he took off her robe and dropped it on the floor before lifting her up bridal style and putting her on the bed.

Michonne smiled up at him when he got on top of her, running her hand through his hair.

* * *

Rick spent hours worshipping his wife. He kissed every inch of her skin, made her come three times before finally settling on top of her. He entered her slowly, loving the satisfied look on her face. He kissed her as they rocked together.

"Faster," Michonne ran her nails down his back. He'd never liked it when Lori did it, or Jessie, but with Michonne, that tiny bit of pain was enough to get him moving faster. He wanted to mark her, show the men and women that she belonged to him.

"Rick," she cried out, "Fuck, Rick, yes."

He could tell she was getting ready to come. She started kissing him before yelling his name again. He couldn't hold out and bit her between her neck and shoulder.

"Fuck," Michonne screamed. "Fuck." Her pussy clamped down on his dick like a vice.

He pulled out and came on her stomach detaching his teeth from her when he didn't have any more to give. When he could finally lift his head Michonne looked blissed out. She smiled her thousand watt smile and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you," he whispered.

She ran her hands through his hair and said it back with her eyes. He fell asleep holding her.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick woke up the next morning to an empty bed. He groaned and looked at the clock. It was close to seven and he hadn't heard any noise from Judith. He didn't see her on the baby monitor. Michonne must be up with her and Carl. Rick laid on his back with a smile on his tired face. He loved Michonne. She loved him. His kids loved her. She loved his kids. Their kids.

"Dad," Carl called from downstairs.

"Just a minute, Carl," Rick called back. He got up and put some clothes on before heading downstairs. He walked in the kitchen and saw Carol feeding Judith and Carl. He kissed the kids and got some coffee before sitting down to the oatmeal in front of him.

"Michonne said to let you sleep," Carol shrugged her shoulders. "Something about working hard yesterday," she said slyly.

"Where is she?" Rick ignored the innuendo.

"Out on a run," Carl informed him between bites. "I've got class," he put his empty dish in the sink and kissed his little sister on the head before saying goodbye and leaving.

"She's on a run?" Rick looked to Carol for confirmation.

"Yeah. Glenn and Maggie need stuff for the baby. This place isn't exactly bursting with baby stuff. She went with Tara, Abe and Spencer." Carol held up her hand at Rick's expression. "This was last minute for her. Glenn was going to go, but didn't want to leave Maggie when she meets with the planning committee. Said something about her, stubborn people and weapons. She apologized. She was going to tell you last night."

Rick ate, drank his coffee and fumed. Spencer.

"Spencer's not qualified to do that," he bit out.

"He's never going to be qualified enough to do it until he does it, Rick. You know how it goes. Michonne has Abe and Tara. They'll be fine. They're going to that strip mall in the next town. Last time Daryl was there he said that it'd mostly been picked clean except for the toy store and the baby store. She'll be back before the end of the day."

Rick put his dishes in the sink and kissed Judith on her head. "Thanks, Carol," he told her before he left the house. He walked straight to Maggie and Glenn's. When Glenn opened the door he took a step back at the look on Rick's face.

"Come in," and he opened the door wider. Rick followed Glenn to their kitchen. Maggie had a bunch of papers on the table, her head bent over them. She looked up when Rick sat down.

"Rick," Maggie drawled. "Coffee?"

"Yeah," Rick turned his attitude down a little. Glenn put a cup in front of him and sat by his wife.

"What's goin' on?" Maggie started the inquisition.

"I don't want Michonne doing anything with Spencer," he flatly stated. He was pissed when he saw Glenn and Maggie share a look.

"Why?" Glenn asked.

"Not runs. He's not...he doesn't have a lot of experience."

Maggie raised her eyebrows. "He needs it. You can't get it unless you do it. Michonne, Abe and Tara are more than qualified. The only other people he could go with to get that experience, that has that kind of time, and can come back in one piece, is you and Daryl. Daryl and Aaron are out recruiting. You are one of our constables and in charge of security."

Rick drank some of the coffee that was in front of him. Maggie was right. Every one of his group could do a run and come back in one piece, but to watch a newbie? Rick wouldn't trust anyone but himself, Daryl or Michonne.

"Is this because Spencer and Michonne were seeing each other?" Glenn asked.

Rick's eyes lowered to the table.

"Because if it is, you need to get over that shit," Glenn told him. "We're trying to build something here. You know this. Everyone needs to help. Michonne was seeing him the same time you were seeing Jessie. She wasn't over here demanding that you and Jessie stay away from each other."

"Frankly, Rick, the fact that you came over and asked for her not to help because of some guy makes me think that you don't trust her," Maggie told him.

Rick jerked his head up. "I do trust her. I don't trust Spencer. Not with Michonne."

Glenn sighed. "Look, Rick, that's an unreasonable request. Michonne and Spencer live in the same community. They're going to see each other," Glenn winced but continued. "Not like dating. Not like what they were."

"Who knew?" he asked quietly. Rick saw them exchange glances again.

"Everyone but you, Carl, I think Eugene and the most of the original residents."

"Did Deanna know?"

"Yes. She told me that she thought Michonne would be good for Spencer. She could...ground him. Or somethin'," Maggie tapered off. "It was good for Michonne. You remember what she was like when she first got to the prison. When she saw you trying to have a life, outside of us, she figured she could, too."

"So if you have a problem, Rick," Glenn leaned toward his friend, "it's on you. It didn't work out with Spencer. For reasons that you know, maybe some that you don't. You need to talk to her to find out."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rick asked Glenn.

"Because you were with Jessie, in spite of being in love with Michonne. What were you going to do? Dump Jessie for Michonne? Real nice, Rick. And do you think she would've taken Jessie's leftovers? Because that woman would've been bitter and made it known, rightly or wrongly, that she dumped you."

"Michonne needed Spencer," Maggie cut in. "How we were livin'? Existin'? She needed someone to treat her like a woman."

"Were you even here the night of our first party?" Glenn asked. "I thought Spencer's tongue was going to fall out of his head."

Maggie started laughing. "I think all the men, except for Pete, were droolin'. Hell, even Abraham tried hittin' on her."

Glenn laughed. "Not seriously though."

"This one," Maggie hit Glenn on the arm, "had his mouth open."

Glenn absently rubbed his arm but laughed with his wife. "Did you see her?"

"I did. If I'd been a lesbian I'd have hit on her," Maggie chuckled.

"Tara. I thought she was going to faint," Glenn pointed at Rick, still laughing.

"She knew Michonne would cut her down to size, figuratively speakin'," Maggie agreed. "Look, Rick," she patted his hand, "for the longest time we all saw Michonne as strong, fearless, loyal and a badass. Spencer saw that, too. He just saw that she was a woman as well."


	3. Chapter 3

Rick thanked them and left. Feeling more like an asshole. He remembered Michonne being in some kind of purple thing. He'd still been in his 'this isn't gonna work out and my family's gonna die unless I take this place over' mode. He felt that taking a million showers wouldn't get the stench of Jessie off of him. He was disgusted with himself. Some punk kid went for what he didn't have the balls to go for. Hearing Glenn tell him he was in love with Michonne was another punch in the face. He'd known he was in love with her, but didn't know anyone else did. His choices were stupid and could have cost him Michonne.

He wasn't happy that Jessie was dead, but he wondered how long they would have lasted. Not long, he hoped. If he hadn't been so hot for what wasn't his son would still have his eye, too. He should've gone to Michonne. They could've taken care of Pete together. Reg wouldn't have died. And Reg's son wouldn't have had a relationship with his woman.

He stomped up the stairs and into his house. He saw Daryl in the kitchen.

"How was it?"

"Found a couple. Stashed 'em until Maggie and Glenn could interview 'em," he said as he swallowed something.

Rick sat down across from his friend. "When are you goin' out again?"

Daryl shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. Aaron wants to spend a few days with Eric. May do some runs until then."

Rick relaxed. "Can you take Spencer with you?"

Daryl paused in the middle of lifting his glass of water. "Why? This about Michonne and him?"

"You knew?"

Daryl shrugged his shoulders and finished drinking. He picked up his fork and started eating again. "Yeah, I knew." Daryl didn't say anything else. Rick just glared at him. "Look, Rick, you were with Jessie. Everyone knew you were in love with Michonne. Except her. She knew you were with Jessie. She figured that if you were fuckin' someone she could to. She's loyal to you. She follows your lead. When you're not being an asshole. Told her it was okay to have a life outside us."

"She asked your permission?"

Daryl glared. "Who are we talkin' about? No, she didn't fuckin' ask for my permission."

Daryl put his dirty dishes in the sink and walked outside. Rick followed him watching him light a cigarette. "Saw her, dressed up one night, heading toward his house. She had on some white dress. Filled it out quite nice. Never knew Michonne looked like that. Just nodded heads as we passed. We done with the school gossip now?" Daryl blew smoke out of his nose.

Rick nodded his head. "Yeah, done with the school gossip now."

Daryl studied him. "What brought this up? You've been together for a few months."

"Carl. Wants to date Enid. Asked me how I dated Jessie. Then said he'd ask Michonne. She'd dated Spencer and she wouldn't just settle for some guy coming over her house."

Daryl nodded. "No, she wouldn't."

"But Jessie did."

"Some guy comin' over?" Daryl asked. Rick nodded his head.

"Yeah, but her husband was kickin' her ass. Probably didn't know any better."

Rick barked out a laugh. "Thanks, brother."

"Just callin' it how I see it, brother." Daryl finished his cigarette. "Look, Rick, I don't talk about feelin's much. Not good with 'em. You love Michonne. Have since a few months after she stayed at the prison. She loves you now. She didn't then. If you would'a said something to her about it, she'da probably kicked your ass."

Rick rubbed the back of his head from the memory of Michonne knocking him out. "Yeah."

"She wasn't ready then. She's ready now."

Rick looked at Daryl. The man he considered his brother. "How do you know?"

Daryl huffed out a laugh. "'Chonne was on her own for about a year before she met Andrea. How long was she with us before she started talkin'? Six months. And that was after you stopped threatenin' to kick her out. It was Carl and Lil' Asskicker that brought her mostly out of her shell. When you said to check out DC, she came out more. When you started fuckin' Jessie she felt she could have a life."

"If I woulda tried harder when we first got here..."

"Then she probably woulda been open to a relationship with you. Look, man," Daryl walked back inside and headed for the stairs. "I'm tired and my name ain't Dr. Phil. I spend enough hours on the road with his cousin."

Rick laughed. Daryl turned on the stairs. "My advice. Leave it alone. You fucked Jessie. You can't change that. She fucked Spencer. You can't change that. Jessie's dead and Spencer's alive. 'Chonne's with you. Not him."

Rick thought about it. Daryl was right. They couldn't change the past. He'd leave it alone. He ate lunch and headed back out again to check the wall. After he finished for the day he walked in his house to the smell of meat cooking. He took off his shoes and put them by the door then headed for the kitchen. He saw Michonne dressed in shorts and a t-shirt stirring something. He walked over and grabbed her from behind pulling her into a hug. She screeched.

"Rick, stop," she pushed him off her.

"What's wrong? What'd I do?" He turned her to look at him. Her face was bruised, like she'd been in a fight. "What the hell happened?" he demanded.

"I got in a fight. Bruised ribs," she pointed to her face, "messed up face. The new doctor doesn't think I have a concussion."

"Sit down," he dragged her over to a chair. He pulled one up and sat beside her. "What happened?"

"We were almost done, got everything on the list. Spencer didn't clear all the rooms. Got surprised by a couple of guys. They started yelling about Negan, figured they were Saviors. One of them, big guy, built like Abe, just not as tall, and I got into it. Fucker," she sneered then settled back against the chair delicately. "He hit me a couple of times before Tara shot him."

"The other guy?"

"Abe. Spencer was hit in the head."

Rick was pissed. "Why are you making dinner? Where's Carol?"

"Carol's giving Judith a bath. I won't be able to for a couple of days."

"Where's Carl?"

"Upstairs, doing homework. And, Dad, he's already lectured me, so I don't need any more today." She stood up and went back to making dinner. Rick moved over to her, by the stove, and held out his hand.

"I can finish dinner. Why don't you go shower?"

He could see her practically weep with relief. She turned the spoon over to him and headed for the stairs. When the shower turned on he heard footsteps bounding down the stairs. Carl came in.

"Look, Dad, I already told her that I'd make dinner. She doesn't have to be superwoman. I was just glad she let me go get Carol to help with Judith."

"She still wanted to help with Judith?"

Carl rolled his eye. "Yeah. She thinks she's strong, don't get me wrong she is, but I'm old enough to make dinner and give my sister a bath. So what if I don't get my homework done. It's not like I'm going to college."

Rick sighed. He loved that woman. Carl wouldn't go to college but she recognized that he needed to learn. Learn things and learn to think. Everything from today just made him realize that he'd been a total asshole.

"Is your homework done?" Rick asked, turning back to stir the spaghetti sauce.

"Almost," he answered.

"That's good enough for right now. Set the table, get the drinks, check on Carol."

Carl got the plates out, putting them around the table. "One for Daryl. He's back."

"Yeah, I saw him in my bed. I'm in Carol's old room."

Carl finished the tasks Rick asked him to as Michonne came back in the kitchen, Carol behind her with a clean looking Judith.

"Dada," she cried, holding out her arms. Rick turned to grab their daughter while Michonne turned the sauce off.

"Dinner's all you can eat," she announced.

Carl made a plate and gave it to her, pointing to a chair. She smiled and sat.


	4. Chapter 4

Michonne woke up the next morning feeling like shit. Rick wasn't beside her. She looked at the baby monitor and didn't see anything. She groaned as she got up. The door burst open with a disheveled Rick and smiling Judith.

"Meesh," she called out. Michonne held out her arms and Rick carefully handed her Judith.

"Hey, Judebug. Daddy going to get you breakfast?"

"I'm making French toast for my favorite women. Just stay here and entertain yourselves," Rick kissed them both before leaving.

"Judith, your dad is funny if he thinks he's going to be able to boss me around like that," Michonne singsonged into Judith's stomach. She laughed.

"Meesh, Meesh," she gurgled.

Carl stood in the entrance to their room. Ever since he found out about them he'd kept his distance from it.

"You okay, Michonne?"

She groaned and put Judith next to her on the bed. Judith immediately crawled over and put her head on Michonne's breasts.

"Just sore," she grimaced.

"What'd the other guy look like? Before Tara shot him?" Carl grinned.

"Not as pretty as me," she tossed back. Carl waved his hand for more details. "I broke his nose," she sighed. "I may have broken his fingers. And maybe cut up his face with my katana." She playfully glared at Carl. "That's it."

"You are a total badass, Michonne," Carl complimented.

"Carl," Rick called from downstairs. "You ready for breakfast? You need to get ready for school."

"Be right down," Carl called back.

"Carl," Michonne got his attention. "I got the kites."

He smiled big. "Thanks, Michonne." He grimaced then walked in the room. He kissed Judith on the head and walked out. He turned around as soon he was at the door. "I love you, Michonne. I look at you as my second mom. No offense, I don't like coming in my parent's room."

Michonne laughed. "Go to school."

"Mom, mom," Judith cried out. Carl and Michonne froze.

"That's right, Judy, that's mom," Carl told her and walked away.

Michonne had tears in her eyes. Judith sat up and touched Michonne's face saying 'mom'.

* * *

Carl ran down the stairs with a big smile on his face and rounded the entrance to the kitchen. French toast was on the table along with some applesauce and jelly. Carl put butter than jelly on before practically inhaling his food.

"Dad, Michonne's a badass," Carl commented. He stopped to drink some milk. "I'm lucky she's my second mom. Enid is seriously impressed. Ron never was," he finished darkly. "Should've known he was a douche then."

"Carl, the boy is dead," Rick glared at his son.

"He was trying to kill you, Dad, so I'm not sorry he's dead. I'm sorry that Michonne feels bad for killing your girlfriend's kid," Carl snapped back at him.

"She wasn't my girlfriend," Rick objected.

Carl laughed mockingly. "Really? Because everyone here, but Michonne, thought you killed Pete to get with Jessie. Ron wouldn't shut up about it. Michonne told me to let it go. It wasn't anyone else's business but yours and Jessie's, is what she told me. You were happy and I should be happy for you."

"Carl," Rick shouted at him.

"He called his mom a whore for having sex with you. The only good thing about that was he totally turned Enid off him. Not sure what Mrs. Mendelson told her when she made him leave class that day after he announced it to everyone."

Carl finished his milk and stood up. "He saw you, Dad, so don't try and deny it." He stomped out of the room, slamming the door on his way out of the house.

Rick sat down. Ron saw them have sex and announced it to his class. Great. He wondered if he could fuck up anymore. He finished breakfast, put it on a tray and took it upstairs. When he walked in his room Judith was laying on Michonne, her head on her chest. Rick couldn't breathe when he saw that.

"Is that so, Miss Judith," Michonne asked her.

Judith babbled then said "Dada."

She scrambled off Michonne toward him. He could see Michonne grimace then smile. "I think someone's hungry," she grabbed Judy before she could fall off the bed. "Everything okay with you and Carl?" she asked.

Rick put the tray across her lap as she moved Judy to sit beside her.

"Can you wait until I sit up?"

Rick waited until she got herself situated then put the tray back again. Michonne cut some up in small pieces and fed them to Judith in between eating some for herself. "Rick," she called him. He focused his attention on her.

"Yeah? You need anythin' else?"

"Coffee, if we have it. Maybe some juice for Miss Judith. Your company. In that order, Grimes," she mock ordered him. Rick smiled and went to do her bidding.

* * *

Michonne knew something was off with Rick. She heard Carl slam the door like he was pissed off. "Everything okay with you and Carl?" she asked again.

Rick grimaced. "No, but I'll talk to him tonight when he gets home. You're plannin' on stayin' home today, aren't you?"

Michonne grimaced. "I shouldn't."

Rick laid on the bed next to Judith. "I think you should. You're allowed time off, Michonne."

"This doesn't hurt as bad as the time Merle shot me and Herschel sewed me back up, but yeah," she sighed as she ate. "I'd like to take the day off."

Rick smiled. "Good, because we would have had our first fight about it."

She scoffed. "Not much of a fight, Rick. That guy got me good."

"Well, Carl said you are a badass, so I'm sure he didn't walk away without some injuries."

"Tara shot him in the head. Big injury there," she laughed.

Michonne finished feeding Judith and herself. When they were done Rick took the tray back downstairs. Judith wanted to play. It hurt but Michonne played with her for five minutes before Rick came back. "You get the day to yourself. I'll get Judith ready and let her mama sleep a little more."

"Mom, mom," Judith reached out to Michonne.

"Sorry. Carl called me his second mom. Judith just kind of ran with it."

Rick kissed her deeply on the lips. "Don't be sorry, 'Chonne. You are her mother. Her father," he blew a raspberry on her belly making her laugh, "is going to get her ready to go to Carol's. Then he's coming back to get ready for work."

* * *

Rick was watching the last of the spikes go up when Spencer approached him. "Hey, Rick. How's Michonne? I went by earlier but no one answered the door. Is she okay?"

"She's fine, Spencer. I left her in bed," Rick growled.

"Alright. I'll go by later and apologize."

"Don't," Rick turned to face him. "Stay away from my wife, Spencer."

He laughed. "Really? I didn't know you got married."

"Stay away from Michonne, Spencer," he warned him again.

"We're friends, Rick. I can see my friend."

"Don't go near my house."

Spencer scoffed. "You arrogant son of a bitch. It's fine if you chase a married woman, kill her husband and have sex with her where her kid can see, but I can't go to your house?"

Rick felt like his head was going to explode. Abraham came over. "Spencer."

"Abraham. Sorry about yesterday. I'm trying to find Tara and Michonne and apologize to them, as well."

"Tara's in the guard tower."

Spencer started walking away. "When we tell you to help clear a building we mean the entire building," Abraham yelled. Spencer turned and walked back.

"I get it. I wasn't out there. I'm trying to learn. I won't make the same mistake again."

"Damn right you won't. If Tara hadn't shot that guy Michonne would be dead."

Rick didn't think his blood pressure could get any higher. He started reaching for his gun. Abraham put his hand on his arm stopping him. Spencer turned and walked off.

"Rick? Were you going to shoot him? Maggie'd be awfully pissed off. Not to mention that we need all the ammo we can get," he grimaced. "Don't worry about Spencer. Michonne's with you. She doesn't give two rat farts about that guy."

Rick nodded his head in appreciation and went home. He smiled when he saw Michonne and Daryl on the porch. The chair was new and Michonne was sitting on it. Daryl was sitting on the top step smoking. They weren't saying a word and looked damned comfortable doing it. Rick nodded to Daryl then sat in front of Michonne's chair, leaning back against her legs. "How ya feelin'?" he asked before he kissed her knee.

"Fine," she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I don't want you going out with Spencer on runs," he requested.

She snorted. "Not until he gets more experience or learns what clearing a building means."

"What happened?" Daryl asked.

"He didn't clear a room. A couple of people were in a back one. Saviors, we think. They saw me and started yelling about Negan."

Daryl grimaced. "That piece of shit. I'm glad he's dead."

"Me, too," Rick agreed.

Aaron and Eric came up the walk. "Well, our new recruits have been accepted. One of them's a nurse. Party in two days. Thought we'd give you a heads up."

Michonne sighed. "Never thought I'd be happy for watch."

Eric smiled. "And I'm with you. Permanently."

Michonne laughed. "Have you ever done a watch?" she asked Eric.

"Nope, but those parties are boring. I'd rather do watch."

"Daryl, I requested permanent party watch assignment too, if we're here. I'm in the other tower. With you," Aaron informed him.

"Great," he mumbled.

"You know the rules. Party or watch."

"How'd you get Sasha to go?" Daryl looked at Aaron. "She hates those things."

Eric laughed. "The other tower in the back's done. She and Jesus are taking that one."

Rick leaned his head against Michonne's knees and looked up at her. "You're not goin'?"

Michonne made a face. "No. Eric's right. Those parties are boring. Necessary, but boring."

"I wanted to see you in a dress," he complained. Michonne looked at him like he was crazy.

"You've seen me in a dress. For our party. You remember?"

Rick picked his head up and stared across the street at the open field. "I don't actually."

Daryl snorted.

"You said I looked nice. I thought I looked hideous. Purple is not my color."

Eric grinned. "I don't know about that, Michonne. I heard from some of the busybodies that you were one of the main topics of conversation." He stressed the, stretching it out to sound like thee.

She barked out a laugh. "What?"

"Aiden called you the seriously sexy samurai." Aaron nodded his head in agreement.

"Didn't like me when I threatened to put him on his ass. Followed me around for two days."

Aaron laughed. "He thought you were the seriously sexy constable."

Daryl stared at Aaron and he put his hands up. "Hey, he asked me about her. Told me that she looked good in that uniform. What the hell do I know? I'm gay." When Daryl continued to stare at him and he realized that Rick was too he backed up. "If I thought he'd have been a threat I would have told you. I like you guys."

"Didn't you wonder why all the men wanted to talk to you?" Eric asked.

Rick tilted his head back and saw her shrug her shoulders. "Just figured Rick wasn't around."

Eric's mouth dropped open. "Michonne, I'm a gay man. I love my partner, but even I can see that you're a beautiful woman."

Rick found he couldn't disagree with Aiden or Eric. Michonne did fill out that uniform shirt nicely. He'd thought so when he first saw it on her. And she was a beautiful woman.

"What'd he wanna know?" Daryl asked.

"If she was with Rick," Aaron answered. "I told him that I didn't know. I assume that he found out they weren't together after the first party. Hence, following her around for two days. Even after being threatened."

Rick tensed. He'd kissed Jessie at that party. On the cheek. With everything he'd learned about Alexandria he was sure that was when the gossip started. He didn't help himself with his behavior afterward. Michonne started running her fingers through his hair again and he calmed down. After a few minutes, and more conversation that he didn't pay attention to, she stopped.

They left after a few more minutes. Daryl, Michonne and Rick sat in silence.

"Kids under eighteen get a free pass for those things, right?" Daryl finally spoke.

"Yeah. They can go if they want," Michonne answered.

"Rick said that Carl wanted to date Enid. Maybe he should ask her to go," he suggested.

Rick turned to Daryl.

"That's a good idea," Michonne agreed. "Rick can give him the whole experience. Chaperoning."

"I'm staying home with Judith," he replied.

"Got a dress picked out for her," Michonne told him. "Carol's taking her. Uses her as an excuse to leave early."

"She hates those things, too," Daryl said.

"What am I supposed to do?" Rick complained.

"You're one of the constables. You have to be there," Michonne explained. "Rick, what is going on with you? You never said that you didn't like those parties. You know the rules. Party or watch. You agreed to those rules. Having one of the constables there was necessary. I asked for permanent watch duty for all parties. I told you that. You were fine then."

Rick hunched his shoulders. "I know what I agreed to," he retorted. At the time he thought he'd go with Jessie. Just like he'd take Lori for work parties. He was so fucked up in the head then. Shit, now he'd have to find another excuse to see her in a dress. Fuck. He was so stupid.


	5. Chapter 5

Rick was quiet again at dinner and he was starting to worry Michonne. Carl didn't say anything about this morning to her when she finally got him alone.

"It's nothing, Michonne. We had a disagreement about Ron."

"Have you talked about it?"

Carl rolled his eye. "My dad doesn't talk about stuff," and walked away from her. Michonne didn't agree with that. Rick talked to her about things just fine. Until they got here. That whole thing with Carol and Daryl and taking over Alexandria. She understood about him not telling her his private business, even though it could have gotten them all kicked out from him beating the shit out of Pete.

He offered to do the dishes so she could take a nice, relaxing bath. He practically ordered her to do that. Carl gaped at him. Judith had banged on her tray.

"Ba, mom. Ba," she reached for Michonne.

"Carl, take your sister and give her a bath," Rick told him. "When you're done, finish whatever homework you have to do."

Carl got Judith out of her high chair. "Come on, Judy, bath time," he walked out of the kitchen. Michonne waited until she heard the water running before she confronted him.

"Rick, what the hell is going on?"

He was washing dishes and turned to face her. "Nothing. I thought a hot bath would help, is all."

He sounded conflicted about something so Michonne let him off the hook. "It does sound good. Thank you." When she reached the doorway she turned back to him.

"Are you okay? Because I'm not."

"No, I'm not okay. I'm...getting there."

* * *

Rick was so far from okay. Michonne hadn't pressed him about what was wrong. She would soon. He needed to decide what he was going to do. Coming clean seemed to work in the past. He didn't know if that was the solution now. But when he hid things from her it usually bit him in the ass.

He dragged himself up the stairs to their room. When he walked in Michonne was already in bed, facing the door. Rick could see that she was asleep. He went to take a shower and slid into bed naked. He kissed her on the forehead and curled up next to her, being careful of her injuries. Rick just stared. "You are so beautiful. I love you, Michonne." He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent before falling asleep.

Rick woke up to the sight of Michonne's back. He was still beside her, arm around her waist. He saw that it was six thirty and Judith would be up soon. He got up, put on some clothes and walked into Carl's room.

"Carl," Rick whispered loudly. When Carl didn't respond he touched his shoulder. Carl shot out of bed, gun in his hand.

"What? Dad, is something wrong? Is Judith okay? Michonne? Are there walkers inside?"

Rick put his hand on Carl's gun and made him lower it. "Everything's fine, Carl. Since when do you sleep with a gun?" he asked.

"Since Ron tried to kill me in the garage before the walkers got inside," he answered sleepily then stiffened up. "Uhh, since I got home. Just in case."

"I thought you told me that you didn't fight?"

Carl fidgeted. "Well," he straightened up and looked him in the eyes. "I lied. Ron locked the garage door and tried to feed me to the walkers. Before we left the house."

"And you're just now telling me this?" Rick hissed at his son.

Carl laid back on his bed. "Yeah. I didn't want to ruin your relationship with Jessie. I thought we'd all make it out and I could try and talk to Ron. Or get Michonne to talk to him. They ended up dying so there didn't seem to be a point."

"Carl. You are my son. I choose you over anyone."

"Dad," Carl sounded bored "Did you need something? If not, I'd like to go back to sleep. It's six thirty. I don't have school until noon today."

"Yes, I need something. Your attention. Do whatever you need to do for school. I'm making breakfast. Be down by seven."

Rick had a hard time not slamming the door. He couldn't believe Carl. He'd always choose him or his sister over anyone. Didn't want to ruin his relationship with Jessie. After all these months his stupid decisions were still coming back to haunt him.

The oatmeal was done by the time by the Carl came down the stairs. Rick put a bowl on the table and motioned him to a seat. Carl sat and started eating. Rick got his own bowl and sat across from his son.

"Carl, what did you mean when you said Michonne felt bad about killing my girlfriend's son?"

Carl sighed heavily, as only a teenager can. "She apologized to me, after I came home, for killing my friend and my dad's girlfriend's kid. But the choice had been you, me or him. She chose us." Carl ate more. "Personally, I think Michonne's a little pissed at herself that she didn't do anything sooner. She feels guilty that my eye got shot out."

Rick looked up from his food and gazed at Carl. "If she'd done something sooner, or different, things would have been different. That's all," and he shrugged his shoulders as if he couldn't explain it any more than that.

"I'm sorry, Carl," Rick could feel himself starting to get emotional. "It's my fault. If I hadn't been such a dumbass and gotten involved with Jessie in the first place, if I'd handled the situation with Pete differently, things would be different."

Carl just continued eating. There wasn't really anything to say but Rick kept going anyway. "Carl, you're my son. You, your sister and Michonne are the most important people in my life. Always."

"I know that, Dad. I didn't tell you about the fight in the garage because it just didn't seem important. I came home, we had to deal with Negan and they were dead."

Rick sighed. "Well, that situation will never happen again."

"You can't say that, Dad. What happens when you get involved with someone else?"

"Because after Michonne I'm done. Who could replace her?"

Carl smiled "Yeah, she is pretty memorable."

"And Jessie wasn't my girlfriend," Rick stated. Carl's eye focused on his father's face. "And I didn't kill Pete to get with Jessie. And I didn't know that Ron saw us in bed together. And I didn't know that he announced it in class."

Carl squirmed in his seat. "It was embarrassing, Dad. For both of us. Me and Ron. And he didn't call it in bed, or sex or anything like that."

Rick didn't think he'd ever been any redder. He coughed. "I'm sure. I'm sorry for that, too. I made some bad decisions, some really bad decisions, and I'm findin' out how bad. I wasn't right, Carl. I tried to fool myself that things could go back to the way they had been, like with your mom."

"I know, Dad. But this place? Yeah, it's like before, but not."

"I know. I've known for a while. But those bad decisions…the repercussions are still kickin' my ass."

Carl shrugged. "No one really talks about it anymore. Mrs. Niedermeyer, maybe."

"Anyone know about me and Michonne?"

"Just the family and Spencer."

"Aaron and Eric. Jesus."

Carl groaned. "Come on, Dad. Are you going to make some big announcement? Why do people have to know her business? I just found out about her and Spencer. Glenn, Maggie, everyone but us and the originals knew. I feel like an idiot. I didn't see that and it was right under my nose."

Rick stood up and took his dish to the sink. He got Carl more milk and himself more coffee. "Well, I didn't see it either. And no, I'm not makin' some big announcement. It's no one's business but ours."

Carl sighed with relief. "Good. Because if one person makes one remark about Michonne…"

"No one's going to say anything bad about Michonne," Rick guaranteed. "I won't embarrass us. Again."

"Good, Dad. That threat extended to you, too," Carl said seriously. "I love Michonne. I don't want anything bad happening to her because of someone's stupidity. I'd really love to kick Spencer's ass. Michonne could have gotten killed."

Rick could feel his hands balling into fists. "I heard. I'm lettin' it go. She's not goin' on any runs with him until he gets more experience. Daryl said he'd take him out."

Carl finished his milk. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. We got some new members and there's a party in a few days. Daryl was thinkin' that you could ask Enid."

Carl's face scrunched up. "Those things are boring. Michonne said she got the kites. I'll ask her that first. No offence, Dad."

"None taken."

"Maybe Maggie and Glenn could make it a bbq or something like that. Kids' games, during the day, outside. Maybe parties for the winter."

"You should suggest that," Rick put his hand on Carl's shoulder as they left the kitchen and headed outside. Carl sat on the first step, Rick in the chair where they sat in silence until Michonne stepped out with Judith.

"You let me sleep in," she accused Rick.

"Yeah. You needed it."

"Rick, you can't do that. I have responsibilities."

Rick held his hands out for their daughter. Michonne passed her over and went back inside, not quite slamming the door.

"She's pissed," Carl noted.

"She needed it," Rick stated again.

"You won't be able to treat her like mom or Jessie, Dad. She'll kick your ass," Carl warned him.

Rick laughed. "Yeah, she will. She still needed the sleep."

Michonne came out after ten minutes, kissed Judith, said goodbye to Carl and warned Rick they were going to talk when she got home.

"Lookin' forward to it."

"Don't fuck with me, Rick. I'm not kidding," she turned and walked off, katana against her back. Rick just watched her ass.

* * *

Michonne started her daily walk around the community, nodding to people she knew. Spencer found her when she was by the gate and approached her.

"Michonne, I want to apologize for yesterday." He looked pained.

"Accepted," she replied and continued to walk with Spencer dogging her heals.

"Really, Michonne? Or is it because you're with Rick now that it's not accepted? Because he doesn't like me?"

Michonne stopped. Spencer stopped. They turned to face each other. "What I do, or don't do, with Rick is none of your concern. When we say clear a building, we mean clear a building."

Spencer hung his head. "That was a cheap shot. I apologize. And I've already been lectured by Abraham and Tara. It won't happen again."

"It better not, Spencer. That man could just as easily have shot you. If I hadn't been there, he would have."

He backed up. "Yes, I see your point. I could have died or you could have died."

"Or Tara. Or Abraham. Or anyone else on a run team. That's why it's called a team."

"It won't happen again."

Michonne just turned back and started walking. Mrs. Niedermeyer waved her over. She mentally rolled her eyes and walked to her porch.

* * *

Rick was walking out the door as Michonne was coming up the steps.

"Seriously sexy constable," he grinned as he watched her approach. "Anything?"

Michonne stopped in front of him with her mouth open. She closed it and answered no then pushed by him into the house. Rick figured she was still mad about this morning so he headed off. After walking around the community he was flagged by Mrs. Miller. She proceeded to tell him about the very pretty nurse that would be joining them.

"She looks just like Jessie, Rick. This might sound like it's in bad taste, but you should move on. Find another mother for that sweet little girl of yours." Mrs. Miller leaned closer. "I don't think that she has anyone, dear. You can avoid all that unpleasantness again."

"Although you did shake up our little community, Constable," Mr. Miller chuckled. "Quite a show."

Rick grit his teeth. "Thank you, Mrs. Miller. I'll take it under advisement." He stormed off her porch. Fuck. He was never going to live this down. He wondered if he could send her and her husband to Hilltop. Maybe he could take the kids and Michonne and move up there.

"I've told her all about you, Rick," she called out. "I made sure that I told that other constable, the one that shares your house, about her, too."

Rick considered putting a bullet in her head. He headed to Glenn and Maggie's house. Maggie, looking like she was going to burst any minute, answered the door.

"Rick? Everythin' okay?"

"Everythin's fine. I need to talk."

Maggie backed up and moved aside, as much as she could. He followed her to their living room and sat down. Glenn showed up with a glass of scotch and sat down by his wife.

"You look like you could use it," Glenn told him.

Rick swirled he liquid in the glass, just staring. He needed to talk to Michonne, not whine like a little girl to the rest of their family. He put it down and walked out of the house. He knew Michonne was teaching a sword class right now, but that would have to wait. He jogged to the common area and found her with ten students. Rick was happy to see that not one of them was Spencer. He waited on the side but in her line of sight. She directed them to practice amongst themselves and walked over to him.

"Everything okay? Carl? Judith?"

"Everyone's fine. I need to talk to you," he practically pleaded.

She looked concerned. "Now?"

He nodded his head. She put her hand on his arm. "Okay." She turned to her students and told them they could continue to practice but no more instruction for the rest of the day. She and Rick walked home. He didn't say anything. Michonne just waited him out. He took a couple of beers from the fridge, handed her one as she sat on the sofa in the living room.

"Michonne, I'm not sure how to say this," he stopped.

"Is this about why you're acting strange? Rick, are you seeing people again?"

Rick snorted out a laugh. "No, I'm not seeing people again, but it is why I've been actin' strange."

Michonne sipped her beer with a contemplative look on her face. "Maybe you should start at the beginning," she suggested. "Two days ago. At dinner."

"Right. Well, Carl asked me how he'd be able to date in the apocalypse. Then he asked me how I dated Jessie. I was ashamed to say that I didn't date her. I just went to her house. He scoffed at me and said he'd ask you. I left it alone. You are better at just about everythin' than I am, but I was curious why he'd ask you. He told me that you dated Spencer and you'd never settle for some guy comin' over to your house. I…couldn't believe it. I'd never noticed." He was staring at her now. She sat on the sofa, beer in hand, staring at him.

"So you don't think that someone, besides yourself, could be interested in me?' she asked in an emotionless voice.

"No," he sputtered. "I'd been watchin' you for so long, waitin' for the right time. When we got here, I wasn't…right. I did and didn't want to make this work. You know about that idiotic plan or ours. At the same time, I was…dazzled by what they had here. It was like seein' the before picture. We'd been livin' in the after picture for so long. It didn't feel real. I…I started payin' attention to Jessie. I think, in a misguided way, I was trying to make it up to my wife, how I treated her at the end. The fact that her husband was an asshole just cemented it in my mind. You know how that ended. Pete killed Reg. I killed Pete."

Michonne just drank her beer, watching him. "I…used situations to push the limits with Jessie. I think she was so used to being assaulted that she let me. I never hit her but I manipulated her, I think. I don't know. I was so fucked up in the head. We has sex, just that once. I didn't know it at the time, but Ron saw us." Rick looked to her for confirmation.

"I heard," Michonne verified. She took another sip of beer and waited.

"Well, we had the Wolves then that big herd. I cut Jessie's hand off to save Carl, but Ron wanted to kill me. I killed his father, or refused to save his mother, because he was an asshole like Pete. Pick one. You killed Ron. Carl lost his eye."

When he mentioned her killing Ron she moved. When he mentioned Carl losing his eye she winced. "I don't blame you for that. Carl losin' his eye. I blame me for startin' that whole mess. While I'm dyin', killin' myself, my best friend, who mesmerized me since I first saw her, limpin' up to the fences, bleedin', holding baby formula, was datin' someone. You never once said anythin' to me."

"I didn't feel that was any of your business, Rick. I supported you in what you were doing, to a point. You never told me about your relationship with Jessie. I didn't count gossip as you telling me. I figured you would, sooner or later. You are my best friend. I would have told you if you had asked," she explained. "So, I'll count this as you asking."


	6. Chapter 6

"Spencer had been hitting on me hard at our party. I just ignored him. I was feeling edgy. Here we were, in this nice little subdivision in the 'burbs. Surrounded by walls. These people were clueless. I was outside, Abraham had just left, when I turned to go back inside and I saw you kiss Jessie on the cheek. At first, I was confused. She was married. I'd heard about Lori and Shane at the prison. Didn't think anything of it. We'd been out there a while, we were still feeling our way. Manners; didn't need them out there. They got you killed. And I never saw you, as a man. You were my friend. A man I would follow, even when you were being a dumbass.

"So, it was kind of shocking to see you express an interest in anyone. As a man, that is. Spencer, well, he continued to pursue me. At first I thought it was because he saw me as some exotic animal. Most of them did. We were dangerous, but fascinating, and instead of looking at us through the bars of an exhibit we were walking among them. I watched you and Jessie. She didn't look at you like that. You seemed to be drawn to her. You let her stand behind you with scissors and cut your hair. The Rick Grimes that I knew would never have done that. Let someone you barely know stand behind you with a sharp instrument and trust that she wouldn't kill you? It hit me that this is what you had before the world turned to shit. Housewife and kids. And I wondered if I could do the same. Find someone that didn't look at me like I was dangerous. Like I was a person. Like I was before the world turned to shit.

"After Reg and Pete, you and Jessie seemed to get comfortable with each other. I was surprised. And happy for you. My friend had found someone that didn't shrink from him. So I stopped paying attention. You had found someone. There was hope for me."

Rick shifted in his chair. Michonne looked at him to see if he was still following her. He was. "Spencer came to me, after you killed Pete, and asked me how you could be so cold blooded as to do that. We talked about what it was like for us out there. He was in awe of what we'd survived. Not repulsed. And he treated me like a person. He…saw me. He asked me out. On a date. I thought he was crazy. It's not like he could take me to the newest art exhibit, or the newest sushi place or to a club. I pointed that out. He proved me wrong. He did take me to a restaurant. He set up one of the empty houses as a restaurant, complete with Marshall, one of his friends, as the chef."

Rick grumbled. "Do you want to hear this or not?" she stared at him.

He drank and stared back. Michonne continued. "After Rosita and I found Sasha hunting walkers I withdrew. Again. This place had made me weak. Spencer challenged me to live. Have a life. Yes, it was bad out there. This place wasn't perfect. Was I going to spend all of my time just surviving? Didn't I come here to have a chance? Those were all the things I'd said to you, when we were at Noah's. So I did.

"We shared a house, talked, worked and tried to make this place safe from walkers. You were romancing Jessie. After everything you'd done, according to the gossip, you weren't sharing and I didn't blame you, she was still dating you. That was something that you needed to keep. Just for you.

"I kept my relationship with Spencer private. I was happy for you, Rick, really, but I'd never liked gossip before and I sure as hell wasn't going to become gossip for the Stepford wives. And husbands. The relationship with Spencer was just for me. I didn't mind the family gossiping. They're family. I assumed you and Carl were just leaving me alone about it. That you were happy for me. That, like you, I was able to find someone. It was…nice."

Michonne got up and grabbed the last two beers from the kitchen. She gave one to Rick before sitting back down again. "Spencer was an investment banker before, just starting out. He'd traveled a little, liked art somewhat, theater mostly. I was able to balance what was out there with what was in here. So, we continued to see each other.

"After the Wolves, he didn't pressure me, but, tried to get me to be more open about us. Ron's little bombshell about you and Jessie just made me more determined to not be open. At first, when I heard about it, I kind of laughed my ass off. Then I thought, what the fuck. You weren't aware of who was around you? It just made me think that I'd have to find a new place to live soon. Spencer used to think I was being overly cautious when I'd secure the room before we had sex. After that he complimented me on my precautions. He wanted us to be acknowledged as a couple, just not that way."

Rick slouched in his chair. "You didn't ask me to move, so I stayed close. For the kids. For myself. In case you needed me. When we found out about that big herd I knew that balance I thought I'd found was an illusion. Restaurants, stargazing, 3D tours of the Louvre weren't real. The walkers and the Wolves were real. So I stopped seeing him. Spencer wasn't equipped to handle what we had to do to survive, at that time. And I didn't need that in my life. I had people that depended on me. I didn't want another one. And that's my relationship with Spencer."

* * *

Rick sat for a few minutes, drinking his beer. And laughed at himself. She'd thought he had been dating Jessie, according to gossip. He should have said something to her. He got up and walked over to the sofa, sitting close. He put his beer and feet on the table. She put her head on his shoulder.

"3D tour of the Louvre?" he drawled.

"Yes. He'd gone once and picked up a disc. I'd been there before. It was a surreal experience. I'd just come from a run earlier in the day. Then that night, I'm in this white dress, heels and make up, eating something, I can't remember, and we're discussing paintings and painters."

Rick finished his beer. "Finish up. I have some etchin's upstairs I want to show ya."

Michonne laughed, finished her beer and they went upstairs.

* * *

After an hour of very satisfying sex they heard the door slam. "Dad. Michonne. I'm home," Carl yelled.

Rick groaned and pulled her closer. "I don't want to get out of this bed."

"Have you noticed that since he found out about us that he doesn't like to come near this room?"

"Yeah. I noticed."

Michonne kissed him and sat up, taking part of the sheet with her. "We should play hooky more often," she smiled at him.

Rick rolled to his side, watching her as got dressed. "We should. That would be a nice date."

She laughed as she sat by him on the bed putting her socks on. "It would. Dinner," she said as she walked out of the room, shutting the door.

Dinner and homework took up the rest of the night. Rick held onto Michonne like she was going to disappear on him.

* * *

The night of the party Rick was in nice jeans and button down shirt. Michonne was in tight pants, a cropped top, boots, carrying her rifle. They met up with Daryl, Eric and Aaron. Daryl and Aaron peeled off to their tower leaving Eric, Michonne and Rick to walk to the other one, near the front gate.

"Rick, you're going to be late," Michonne reminded him as he escorted them upstairs.

"Then I'm late," he replied. "I'm not interested in goin'."

Michonne sighed and Eric laughed. "Mrs. Miller tell you about that nice young nurse that looks like Jessie?"

Rick grimaced. "Yeah."

"Just tell her to fuck off then, Rick," Michonne retorted.

"I'll figure it out."

Michonne held his hand for a minute before she and Eric disappeared. Rick walked to Glenn and Maggie's, letting himself inside. The community was dressed in jeans and nice shirts. Rick found the hosts, chatted with the new people and ignored Mrs. Miller and her husband. The nurse, Megan, stood awkwardly by him.

"I'm a lesbian," she blurted out. "Mrs. Miller is trying to hook us up. Even if I wasn't you wouldn't be my type."

"Appreciate the honesty. You're not my type, either."

Megan deflated. "Thank fuck." She stomped over to Mrs. Miller. Whatever she said had the lady drooping. She left not long after, dragging her husband with her.

Tara stood next to Rick a little later. "That nurse. She's something else. Told Mrs. Miller she needed to find another fucking hobby. Like maybe fucking knitting. Isn't that what all old women do? Or get a fucking life. Do something fucking productive."

Rick raised his eyebrows. "Word for word," Tara told him and held up her fist. Rick smiled and hit her raised fist with his.

After another hour, Rick had made his rounds, he left. He'd seen Carol slip out so he headed home. He knew Michonne still had another couple of hours before she was relieved. He wanted to spend some time alone with their kids.

Carol sighed with relief. "I hate those things. I'm going home." She left not long after. Rick had Carl come down and they sat in the living room. Carl read to Judith and Rick listened. Judith was asleep before Michonne came home.

The kids were sleeping when she walked in the door. Rick met her in the kitchen, kissing her. "Anything exciting?"

She yawned. "No. I like those nights. How was the nurse?" She put water on for tea.

"She's a lesbian. Told Mrs. Miller 'she needed to find another fucking hobby. Like maybe fucking knitting. Isn't that what all old women do? Or get a fucking life. Do something fucking productive'. Word for word according to Tara."

Michonne laughed. "Sounds like our kind of people." She was sitting down rubbing her neck. Rick got up and started massaging it. She sighed. "That feels good, Sheriff Grimes." The water went off and Rick made her tea.

"You should see what else I can do," he drawled, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"I'm looking forward to it," she smirked.

* * *

After she showered and got in bed Rick pulled her close. "Hey," he whispered. Michonne was tired, on the verge of sleep when he spoke.

"Yeah," she kissed his chest.

"When did you see me? As a man," he asked.

"Deanna asked me one day what I wanted from this place. Specifically what I wanted. I told her that I wanted this place to work. She asked again. I said I was working on it. I think she wanted me to say Spencer. I thought about it until one day you gave me mints instead of toothpaste. When you looked at me that's when I saw you, knew what I wanted. I wanted someone that saw me, respected me, liked me, loved me, could be strong and weak with me. I wanted you."

He hugged her harder. "I've loved you for a long time, 'Chonne. I respected the hell out of you for longer than that."

"I…didn't see that. The love part. That wasn't on my radar."

"I know. Good thing there wasn't a lot of hot water at the prison."

She laughed quietly. "Really?"

He pinched her ass. "Really. Didn't you see me looking at you?"

"Yeah. At first I thought you were uncertain about me. Which is true. After that, I just figured it was a guy thing. Daryl looked at me that same way sometimes. Didn't think anything about it."

"Do I need to talk to Daryl?" he growled playfully into her hair.

"Stop," she giggled. Then she pushed him on his back and straddled him. He grabbed her hips to steady her, then took one hand and caressed her breasts, lightly pinching her nipples. She moaned and writhed on top of him.

* * *

The next few weeks they spent in the new normal, making sure the walls were strong, doing some runs, helping harvest some of the crops and taking care of the kids. Rick hadn't forgotten that he wanted to see Michonne in a dress, really see her without all the bullshit, so he asked her to dress nice for dinner one night.

"Why?" she asked. "That's not really me anymore."

"Because I want to."

"Didn't we have this conversation? You've seen me in a dress. It's just a piece of fabric, Rick."

"Just think of it as a date," he grinned. She stared at him.

"I didn't notice last time," he said quietly.

Michonne raised her eyebrows. "Why is this important to you? Why do you want to date? We have each other, we have the kids, we have…" she waved her hand around. "A relatively safe place."

They had been sitting on the sofa, side by side, when Michonne straddled his lap. She looked into his eyes. "Is this important to you?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Fine. Then ask me on a date. And not dinner and a movie because I'll just wear my usual clothes. You find something for us to do that involves dressing up, ask me out, and I'll find the shortest, slinkiest dress along with stripper heals."

Then she started fucking him on the sofa. She took charge and didn't let him have a say in what they were doing. Rick was turned on and upset they didn't start this on their bed. Before she started to ride him Michonne ordered him to their room where she continued her sensual assault. Rick didn't mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Michonne was getting pissed with Rick and his obsession, as she saw it, with dating and getting her in a dress. It was just fabric. It wasn't her fault Rick was having a damn breakdown and didn't notice how she was dressed at their party. It wasn't her fault that he was doing whatever with Jessie when she was dating Spencer. Then she laughed. She was having relationship problems. She hadn't had a relationship problem in four years.

Maggie looked up from the baby when she did. "What?"

"I'm having relationship problems. Who knew that those were still around when the apocalypse was going on?"

Maggie detached her daughter, Beth, from one breast and put her on her shoulder to burp her. "This about Rick?"

"Yes. It's like he's punishing me for what the hell ever he was doing with Jessie and what I was doing with Spencer. I should have just told him that all Spencer and I did was fuck."

Maggie raised her eyebrows. "No, that's not all we did. What he doesn't realize is that if I wanted to continue what I was doing with Spencer I would. I wouldn't be with him. Wouldn't be helping raise his kids. I wouldn't be sharing his bed for more than just sex."

"You should tell him."

"I'm going to. We can't change the past."

"No, but Rick, I think, wants to rewrite it."

"Me wearing a dress and stripper heels is his version. He's obsessed with seeing me in a dress. It's just fabric."

Maggie laughed. "Yeah, well, after Rick found out about you and Spencer he came over. Told me that he didn't want you doing runs with him. We talked about our party and how you looked."

Michonne snorted. "Purple's not my color," she repeated.

"Yeah it is. Every guy, except Pete and Rick, followed you with their eyes that night. Glenn sat with his mouth open for five minutes."

She laughed. "He did not."

Maggie grinned. "Not five, but three." Then she got serious. "He's scared, Michonne. He's pissed at himself for getting involved with Jessie. It cost Carl his eye. It could have cost him his life."

Michonne started to object. Maggie held up her hand. "You know it's true. If he would have gone to you, had you both handle Pete, he might not be dead. The herd would still have come through, but Pete might have been alive. Reg might still be alive. Jessie might be alive. Her boys might be alive. Carl would have his eye because Rick wouldn't have caused all that fuss. Ron wouldn't have seen them having sex and announcing it. Ron hated Rick. Ron hated his mom more for having sex with his dad's killer. It was easier to take it out on Carl."

Michonne fell back against the sofa in Maggie's living room. Maggie was right. Michonne was mad at Rick, too. She got up abruptly. "Thanks, Maggie."

Maggie shrugged. "You knew this already. You just needed someone to tell you that you knew this already."

"The next party, can I get out of watch? Just the once. After I talk with Rick I may not even need that."

"Sure. I can find someone else. Not sure when that's gonna happen. Daryl and Aaron have been gone for a week. Still haven't come back."

"Yeah. I have a feeling that most people have started to settle, if they can."

Maggie nodded her head in agreement.

Michonne kissed Beth on the head and went home. Rick wasn't there, he was working. When Carl came home she asked him if he would go to Carol's and stay with his sister until someone came to get him.

He paused. "Are you going to be home? After?"

She smiled. That kid did know her. "I'm not sure. If your dad and I can work through this, yes. If not, Carol may get a new roommate."

Carl nodded solemnly. "Just for the record?"

Michonne waited.

"I love my dad. I love you. He loves you. I don't blame him. Anymore. For my eye."

Michonne's eyes teared up and they hugged. "I'm glad."


	8. Chapter 8

When Rick got home it was quiet. He walked in to see Michonne in a purple dress that hugged her curves. "Happy now?" she asked. "This is what I wore to our party." She twirled around in front of him then stood with her feet planted and hands on her hips.

He knew she was mad. "Carl get his eye back yet?" she snapped. "Did I knock all thoughts of whatever you were doing with Jessie out of your head? Having sex with her? Do you remember me dating Spencer?"

He didn't say anything. "Well, Rick? Is the past rewritten? Are you done punishing me? Is this fabric good enough? Finally?"

He took his boots off and walked into the living room sitting on the sofa. He stared straight ahead when she sat at the other end.

"I…didn't think I was punishin' you," he breathed out.

"Are you done punishing yourself?" she retorted.

"No," he whispered. She moved closer to him and turned his face toward her.

"You can't change the past, Rick. I'm sorry, but you can't. This dress, it's not magical. I wore it the night of our party. You said I looked nice. If you had said anything else I wouldn't have believed you. Maybe if you hadn't been whatever with Jessie and that stupid plan and waited I might have waited too. Because you're mad about that. That someone else was first. You loved me. I didn't love you. Not like I do now. You wanted me to stay pure, I just figured it out. I'm sorry I let you down. I'm sorry that you weren't the first man in years to touch me intimately. I'm sorry that I wasn't the first woman in years that you touched intimately. That you wasted yourself on a mirage with a son that wanted to kill you and almost killed your son. I'm sorry I dated a young man that did what he could to try and make our dating life the same as before. A mirage."

She kissed him softly. When she pulled back she looked sad. "Carl doesn't blame you, Rick. You need to stop blaming yourself. It's done. If you had handled things differently Carl would have his eye. Reg and Deanna might be alive. Pete, Jessie, Ron and Sam might be alive."

"I know," he kissed her. "I should have come to you. You…ground me."

"You ground me." She stood up and held out her hand. "Why don't you help me take this hideous thing off?"

They walked up the stairs and into their room. Michonne wasted no time in taking the dress off. Rick laughed quietly before he kissed her.

"I thought I was supposed to help you take it off," he smiled softly.

"You were taking too long. Purple's not my color."

* * *

Two hours later Rick held Michonne in his arms. "You shouldn't be sorry. About those things you mentioned. I should. And I am. And I don't remember the sex that I had with Jessie. I forgot all of it the first time we made love."

She kissed his chest. "Good. I never let any man mark me like I let you do to me."

Rick grinned. "I never let any woman mark me like I let you do to me."

"See. Our firsts."

He looked over her head at the clock. "What'd you tell Carl?"

"That someone would come get them."

"He doesn't have school tomorrow. Let's see if Carol'll be alright with lettin' them stay the night."

Michonne got out of bed and put on his constable shirt and her panties. "You take care of that. I'll start dinner."

Rick go out of bed and kissed her again. "You are seriously sexy."

She smiled. "You are, too, Sheriff Grimes."

* * *

Michonne didn't have a lot of time. She'd already made dinner before her confrontation with Rick. She just needed to shower, dress and light the candles. He wanted a date. She'd give him a date. Ten minutes later she was putting on makeup and wiggling into the tight red barely there dress and black stripper heels.

She had to hold the banister as she walked down the stairs. It had been a while since she'd worn heels this high. She lit the candles and checked the casserole that had been on low. She poured the wine figuring that Rick would be walking in the door in about five minutes. Michonne bypassed the music, she didn't want to seem too cheesy just yet. Maybe they would dance later. When she heard his boot heels on the porch Michonne plated the food and put it on the table.

"Michonne," Rick called out.

"In the kitchen."

He walked in and stopped abruptly. He ran his eyes up and down her body, like he'd never seen her before. Michonne chuckled on the inside. She was surprised his tongue was still in his mouth. She walked over with a glass of wine and handed it to him, kissing him lightly.

"I thought we could do that date now."

"Fuck," he breathed out. When she turned to get her own wine she could see his tongue hanging down. The dress didn't really have a back to it. It covered her ass, just.

"Fuck," he said again.

* * *

"Fuck," he said again. He just stared. The dress didn't have a back. It circled her neck and dipped low between her breasts. Her heels put her at eye level. Rick didn't think he'd be able to get through dinner. He wanted to fuck her on every surface of the kitchen. With those heels…

"Hungry?" she broke into his thoughts.

"Give me ten minutes. I need a shower," and he bolted out of the room. Damn her. It was a good thing he'd found some nice dress slacks and a blue shirt on a run he'd done earlier in the month. Glenn had laughed his ass off and pointed out the shoes he'd need.

"You know she doesn't need this," Glenn had pointed at the clothes.

"I know," Rick replied. "I wanna do it."

Rick jumped in, washed his hair and body, got out and dried off. In seven minutes. He'd timed himself. He pulled the clothes from the closet. He remembered seeing a red dress, but didn't think anything about it. He was glad he hadn't looked at it earlier. He wouldn't have let her put it on. He had never been so happy for the apocalypse until then. Rick was never letting anyone see her like this.

Ten minutes later he walked down the stairs. Michonne stood in the doorway to the kitchen and didn't hide the fact that she liked what she saw.

"Very nice, Rick." She twirled her finger in the air. He obliged.

"Very nice," she purred in his ear before pulling away. "Hungry?"

"Yeah. Dinner would be nice. Dessert's goin' to be better."

Michonne laughed. "Well, aren't you the flirt," she said as she led him into the kitchen. He pulled out her chair, running a finger down her back. She arched into him. He bent over her shoulder and kissed her chest. After he pushed her chair in, he took the one across from her.

Surprisingly, and he didn't know why, dinner was good. As was the conversation. They chatted about their days, Carl and Judith. They talked about some improvements in security, the harvest, whether Maggie was going to have a party, with or without new people. And he watched her. Kept waiting for a breast to fall out of that dress. Waited for it. She was egging him on, leaning over the table when making a point with that smart mouth.

She was in trouble when they got upstairs. Michonne saw his expression and smirked. Yes. In a lot of trouble.

* * *

They finished a bottle of wine while eating. Michonne watched Rick, like a hawk. Encouraging him in watching her breasts. When they finished dinner she took their plates and put them in the sink. She felt him come up behind her, touching her back.

"I'm not wearing any underwear," she turned and told him.

"Guess it's time for dessert. Get upstairs, Michonne. Now," he ordered her before biting her neck. She arched into him until he pulled her away from the sink and slapped her on her ass.

"Get upstairs, Michonne. I'm not tellin' you again," he growled. He took her by the arm and moved her to the stairs. She waited for a few seconds. He pointed. She did as she was told. She was in trouble.

* * *

Rick blew out a breath as he watched her walk upstairs, watching that ass. He doused the candles, checked the doors and windows. She better have not taken off that dress. He took the steps two at a time and saw the door to their room was slightly ajar. When he walked in she was sitting on the bed, facing the door, legs spread.

No underwear. Rick walked over and dropped to his knees. Dessert was fantastic.

* * *

"Come again, 'Chonne," Rick ordered. "Come again. Come all over my dick."

He'd put her on her hands and knees for this last round and was fucking her hard. She was yelling his name. "Fuck, Rick, baby, so fucking good."

"Now, 'Chonne," and he bit down on her neck.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiick," she screamed and her pussy clamped down on his cock like a vice. Rick was so far gone he came inside.

"'Chonne. Ahhhhh, fuck." He slumped over her, pressing her down on the bed. He didn't have the energy to move. She tried to wiggle away. He moved the upper portion of his body so he didn't smother her, but kept her pinned in place. He felt his dick slip out of his favorite spot and almost groaned at the loss. She pushed him a little and rolled to her back.

"So," she sounded out of breath. "How was the date?"

Rick moved until his head was on her chest. "Best date I ever had." He kissed a breast.

"I like it when you come over to my house," she laughed.

He laughed with her, leaned up, kissing her on the mouth. "I like coming over to your house, 'Chonne. I like coming with you anywhere."

She groaned and not in a good way. "That was awful, Rick."

He lightly pinched a nipple. "I'm normally a smooth talker, but we just fucked each other's brains out. Best I can do."

He looked up to see her staring. "Yeah, we did. And you are." She grinned down at him. He moved up to her and kissed her softly.

"Thank you for the date."

"You're welcome, but you don't have to thank me."

He laid back down, pulling her against him so her head was on his chest.

"I do. I…am sorry about insisting on a dress and a date. I was punishing myself. For what happened to Carl. It was my fault. I hurt and I knew you'd take the abuse. I almost got my son killed."

She put her hand on his chest. "I know. I was kind of angry at you."

"Not just because of this though," he stated.

"No, not just because of this. I had a low level anger at you for killing Ron. Killing your girlfriend's kid. I felt like shit."

Rick just rubbed her back. "She wasn't my girlfriend. She was a mistake. She was a bad decision. One that just kept biting me in the ass. And I'm done now. I'll never get over what happened to Carl. I did get over my mistake. I'm not sad she's dead. I'm not glad she's dead. She's just…nothing."

Michonne breathed heavily. Rick knew she was close to sleep. "I know."


End file.
